


Basically you're what?!

by safetylester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Coming Out, M/M, This Is STUPID, basically i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetylester/pseuds/safetylester
Summary: This is so dumb. Don't take this seriously. Based in a world where for some reason Phil doesn't know that Dan is gay???





	Basically you're what?!

It was the first time Dan and Phil had been apart for more than two weeks. Phil's parents needed him to help with their new home renovation- Phil's mastery in carpentry would be greatly appreciated by the Lester family.

"You sure you'll be good?" Phil asked on his way out the door.

"Yes, Phil. I'm a fully grown adult" Dan replied.

"Alright, well I'll see you soon" Phil said hesitantly as he put his hand on the door knob.

"See ya!"

As soon as the door shut, Dan let out a sigh of relief. He knew that he couldn't make his new video while Phil was there. Sure, they had been best friends for nearly 10 years but this new video felt too personal and raw to share with Phil. After all, Phil _was_ just a friend. Phil was his friend. They shared an apartment to help with rent and got along well. They knew practically everything about each other. The one thing that Phil didn't know was that Dan was gay. Phil was gay and had always been out with Dan and his loyal supporters for years; there had always been a longing from his heart that Dan was gay as well.

Dan picked himself up from the grey couch and set up his video equipment. He hadn't touched his personal camera in nearly a year. It felt new and full of hope.

He set up the black backdrop and rainbow lights that he had stored in a place where Phil wouldn't find it. As soon as he pressed record, he knew he was starting a new and exciting chapter in his life.

He felt free gushing about his crush from his English class. His old fling with Phil. His life experiences and the lessons he learned from them.

Finally he was done. Immediately, he took out the card and started editing it. He was nervous but excited.

It took a week but he was finally done editing. After some contemplation, he finally decided to upload it.

**Basically I'm Gay**

Thousands of people instantly flocked to it. He was receiving hundreds of messages through Twitter and text message that expressed their love and support. There was one person he hadn't heard from yet.

Phil.

He knew that Phil didn't need to respond yet. It was probably a lot for him to take in. Still, there was a piece of Dan that wanted Phil's validation.

-

Back at Phil's childhood home, he took a break from drilling and placing tile in the new bathrooms. On his break he decided to check in on Twitter. The first thing he saw was Dan's video proudly being displayed on his timeline.

"Basically you're what?!" Phil muttered.

This was a shock.

Sure, there was a part of Phil that wanted Dan to be gay but he never thought that this would actually happen. Throughout the years, Dan brought in countless girlfriends and hookups. Phil knew that he would never have a chance with Dan.

He couldn't just let this go on. He had to go home.

-

Back at the London flat, Dan heard a knock. _Who could it be? _he thought. _Phil shouldn't be home for another week._ Hesitantly, he opened the door. It was Phil.

"Hey Phil. I thought you weren't gonna be back for another we-" Phil cut him off in a warm embrace and the action of clashing their lips together. He didn't know what made him do it. Love probably. Dan pulled away with a sense of urgency. 

"I'm sorry. That was wrong-" Phil uttered.

"No, no. I've wanted you to do that for the longest time" Dan admitted.

Phil had the look of confusion on his face. Dan read his expression. Phil gazed into the younger's eyes. They were both ready to speak. In unison they whispered, "bedroom".


End file.
